Monkey See, Monkey Do Better
Monkey See, Monkey Do Better is the second segment of the eighth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on March 6, 1988. Synopsis It's almost Christopher Robin's birthday, and they find a giant present in his room. It is a monkey called Bruno, saying he is the best present anyone can have. Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet make it their goal to show Christopher what they can all do. Plot Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger go visit Christopher Robin, but they don't find him in his room. Instead, they find a large birthday present. Despite Pooh's warning that it belongs to Christopher, Rabbit opens the package. Inside there is a large wind-up robot monkey. They wind it up and the monkey comes to life, introducing himself as Bruno, the best toy a child can have. After Bruno says he can do anything, Pooh and the others get worried that Christopher Robin might be planning to replace them with Bruno. The guys try to prove that they can do things better than Bruno, but fail. Bruno The monkey seems to be a better jumper than Tigger, a better gardener than Rabbit and a better honey taker than Pooh Bear. Pooh and his friends sadly realize their inferiority and decide to move out, but before they can, Christopher Robin finds them and assures them that he doesn't want them to leave, and that he won't stay with Bruno. When Bruno overhears this, it is him who gets depressed. He's the best toy a child can have, and they're rejecting him! Bruno escapes to the woods and sits sadly in a log. As he takes out his key, he turns off. Christopher, Pooh and the others find Bruno, wind him up once again and he wakes up confused. Then Christopher Robin explains that Bruno is a gift, but not for him; Christopher had bought him for a human friend of his who's having a birthday party. Everyone is happy now and Bruno goes back to his package waiting to be given to Christopher Robin's friend. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Christopher Robin *Bees *Bruno Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “STRIPES” Story by TERRIE COLLINS & MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by TERRIE COLLINS BRUCE REID SCHAEFER and MARK ZASLOVE “MONKEY SEE, MONKEY DO BETTER” Story by MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by TERRIE COLLINS and BRUCE REID SCHAEFER With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN TIM HOSKINS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH BRUCE MORRIS Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON “I Don't Have a Name” Performed by [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Gallery Bruno.PNG Bruno the Monkey.jpg Monkey See, Monkey Do Better (Winnie the Pooh) 222142-8851-clp-950.jpg 1280x720-bug.jpg Trivia *This episode's plot is very loosely similar to the first Toy Story film, which was released in 1995. "Monkey See, Monkey Do Better" was released in 1988. It is pretty unlikely that this episode was an inspiration for the film's plot, however. *Jim Cummings provides the voice of the Bruno character, but Robin Williams was also asked to voice him but he did. Releases *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 1: The Great Honey Pot Robbery *Growing up with Winnie the Pooh Volume 2: Little Things Mean a Lot (UK) Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS